Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 5 = 7$
Explanation: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(4x + 5) - 5 = 7 - 5$ $4x = 2$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{2}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$